Many individuals find themselves stopping at stores to get hot or cold drinks or ice, for example when traveling. The present invention features a portable refrigeration system. The system stores drinks and dispenses ice cubes. Hot or cold water can be dispensed. The system is not limited to use in vehicles; for example, in some embodiments, the system is used in boats and homes.